the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitoper
Whitoper is known as the true forest nation to some, describing the lands rich forests spreading across their many rivers. This has drawn a large population of mixed races, thus there are many cultures. Leadership Whitoper was founded in 240AB by an unknown man whom loved forests and believed in creating a nation that helped maintain them. The name also has a large amount of curiousity in relation to it, drawing many scholars to delve into the rich library in hopes to discover it's true meaning. Nonetheless, Whitoper remains as a monarchy though has had many lineage changes as many rulers are unlucky and unable to produce airs before their demise. Queen Elviel was lucky however, producing a son, Thomas, before her untimely death. Thomas has kept with the traditions of Whitoper and does everything in his power to ensure that the forests remain standing and healthy. He is also quite adept in the political field, and takes great curiousity in the wars occuring in the West. Military While Thomas himself tries to avoid any military conflict, Whitoper still has a standing army. The army is one of the most diverse in all of Alrec, holding many different races and humanoids from different backgrounds. They also have a habit of using different creatures they have found in the forests in order to help gain them victory on the battlefield. Leadership The leadership of Whitoper's standing military has been handed to Thomas's elder brother Osword. Osword had no interest in the throne, thus passed it on to his better suited brother, rather Osword has more keen interest in military affairs. He is the final say on any military endevours and strategies though has employed a group of keen people around him to help advise. Osward has managed to win several conflicts with some invading Orcs and has proved himself in fighting, showing prowess when it comes to dueling. Military History Sula/Whitoper border friction During the year of 513AB '''Sula began raiding the borders of Whitoper. While in the court of Whitoper the raiding seemed random and just a quest for money, Sula was actually attempting to weaken the borders in an effort to expand their own. Soon, Whitoper found the real reason when the villages on the borders were being repurposed for Elven use. Needing to move quickly, Whitoper's Monarch and his Advisors bought help from Aral whom began raiding the coasts of Sula. As the raiding began Whitoper raised a small force to confront the Sula raiding parties. Sula, attempting to buy of the Aral raiding parties were quickly confronted by the Whitoper force. Having spread themselves too thin to fight an enemy on all fronts, the president of Sula, Eili Kerli surrended and paid of Whitoper. Though Whitoper was unable to call off the Aral raiding parties, and it continued for the next few months. Nobility With such a large and diverse population in Whitoper, it comes with a large amount of noble houses. Each coming from various fields and crafts, most prying for their chance to get the throne if the current ruler is unable to produce an heir. Some of higher noble houses in Whitoper include: * Walginor * Xanhorn * Muzdahr * Chie * Uan * Keafir * Vahice Geography Whitoper has many different rich forests within its borders, and is also lucky enough to have a large mountain range that comes with many different ores, stone and gems. Though this has given rise to many monsters and beasts. Cities and Towns Listed below are the major cities and towns within Whitoper * Robtikar (Capital), Population: 1,800,000 * Gibsoma, Population: 760,000 * Yomero, Population: 600,000 * Hollumway, Population: 500,000 * Edgar, Population: 440,000 * Ortanon, Population: 220,000 * Fogran, Population: 189,000 * Mendes, Population: 110,000 * Hitca, Population: 50,000 * Jaira * Diplo * Seokjin * Pettis * Adesnaya * Ferguson * Hooker * Momo * Alvarez * Timbergrave * Palimar * Gathje Commerce Exports With such a rich environment in Whitoper, they are able to export many types of herbs, ores, gems and even stone to neighbouring nations, mostly through the trade routes through Roshan. With so many cultures as well, they also have lots of art and novels that they sell. Imports Choosing not to degrade their forests, Whitoper brings in a lot of wood from different nations, in order to keep theirs sacred. Mercenaries are also used in their lands in order to clear the monsters and dangers that lurk. Culture Whitopans are a generally positive people. Having a love for theatre and food, they are seen to have the best restaurants in all the world. With so many races the favourite food title can change from person to person, but something accepted within the entire Kingdom is that mushrooms must always be used. It is unknown when their love for mushrooms in meals started, but it is not likely to go away. Outside of cooking, they have a taste in the art of theatre. Hosting many of the worlds theatres in their capitals, and inspiring many directors and screenplay writers to come over. A favourite play of theirs is Seren's Evil, though they lost early in the event it is still seen as an inspiring tale that led Fool's End to become as famous as they were. History Whitoper once was the biggest nation in Alrec, though in '''475AB they had internal struggles due to conflicting cultures and beliefs, this led to a civil war occuring. After 7 years of war however a truce agreement was signed, where they began the political discussions on splitting the nation into two. 4 years later Kura was born. Kura and Whitoper have maintained one of the only alliances in Alrec, using their rich history as solid grounds in discussions with one another. Category:Nation Category:Location